Please take me
by PieRoxMySox
Summary: Matthieu and Francis's first time together... Franada all the way man!
1. Are you ready?

**Pie-Chan~ Well hello there! YEY IT'S ANOTHER YAOI FIC!**

**Warnings~ This will contain hot, passionate, man loving, and if you do not like that kind of thing...then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia, cause if i did...well lets just not go there OK ?**

**flames shall be used make baked goods  
**

* * *

Matthieu lay on the bed, his hair mused and his cheeks peppered with a light blush. Francis was on his hands and knees hovering over the smaller man, his blond curls tickling Matthieu's cheeks. Crystal blue orbs starred deeply into lavender ones, Francis wore a serious expression as he spoke to the small Canadian, "Are you are about zis, you really think you are ready?"

The Canadian gave a soft smile and raised his hand to the Frenchman's cheek and rubbed his thumb over the soft flesh, "Please... I really do want this..." Francis' expression softened as he pressed his large hand over Matthieu's smaller one and lowered his lips to softly brush over soft pink ones. The kiss started out slow and soft, but slowly it began to progress into a deep passionate one. Tongues danced as the kiss went on, finally the two parted and trail of saliva was all that connected them. Small fingers twirled blonde curls as rough lips danced over the boys exposed jaw and neck. When the older male lightly suckled on Matthieu's neck, a small gasp escaped the Youngers lips and thin fingers pulled Francis closer.

After Francis had kissed every inch of the boy's neck, he slowly worked his way down his clothed chest and snaked his hands under the offending garment. Francis received a small moan as he tweaked Matthieu's nipples, spurred on by the pleasure filled noises that came spilling out of his little Canadian, Francis continued his ministrations. Slowly he pulled the shirt over Matthieu's head and threw the cloth onto the floor. Francis sat on his knees as he drank in the sight of his little Matt laying underneath him, flushed, shirtless, and panting. Lacing his fingers through the boy's dirty blonde hair Francis leaned froward and placed his forehead on Matthieu's. "Your so beautiful," he whispered as he stared deeply into his little Canadians eyes. Reaching up and lacing his fingers through the Frenchman's hair, Matthieu smiled brightly up at the man.

"So are you," he said as he gave the blonde man an Eskimo kiss. Snaking his hands down and under Francis' shirt, Matt pulled it over his head and threw it onto the floor to join his own discarded shirt. Trailing his hands down Francis's chest, the little Canadian whispered into the Frenchman's ear "Please take me...i can't wait any longer,"

* * *

**Pie-Chan~ HA! and i end the first chapter there =P, REVIEWS OR NO CHAPTER 2!.**

**Bai bai !**


	2. I love you

**Pie-Chan~ Hai Hai XD welp, i got some feedback soooooo here is chapter 2 for you all**

* * *

Francis couldn't hold himself back after that comment. Tearing off Matthieu's remaining clothing, Francis kissed every inch of the smaller mans exposed skin, all the while moans of pleasure spilled from Matthieu's mouth. Slowly the Frenchman made his way down the small Canadian's petite body, leaving kiss marks in his wake. Finally he reached the boy's naked arousal and took it into his hand, squeezing lightly, dragging a long and very loud moan from Matthieu. He had never in his 18 years been touched like this, it was so different and overwhelming, but it just seemed so...right and oh how good it felt. Letting go of Matthieu's erection, Francis leaned over to the night stand beside his bed and grabbed a small bottle of lubricant out of the drawer, pouring some of the cool liquid into his hand he cooed into Matthieu's ear "I need you to spread your legs for me mon amour." Matt did as he was told and opened his closed legs and gave Francis full view of his entire naked body. Francis' breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of his little Canadian, His pale skin flushed with desire, Violet eyes glazed over with lust, blonde waves cascading around his head, and his pink lips red and swollen from his kisses. Finally letting his breath out he stroked Matthieu's cheek with his dry hand, "vous êtes vraiment à couper le souffle*."

After a short kiss, Francis placed a slicked finger at Matthieu's entrance and slowly pushed it in, after a small nod from the boy, Francis began to slide the digit in and out. Matthieu let out small gasps and moans as his lover prepared him, the Canadian let out a gasp of pain when Francis inserted a second finger, scissoring his fingers, stretching him. After the third finger was inserted and the Frenchman was done stretching the boy Francis pulled off his jeans, not even bothering to un-button or un-zip then, and threw then to the floor. Francis hisses as his neglected member was released from it's tight confines, pouring some lube into his hand and coating his erection he lined himself up with Matthieu's entrance, looking into his lovers eyes once again, making sure that he really was ready.

After a smile and a nod he pushed into the Canadian, groaning as he felt his heat engulf him but moving slowly as to not hurt the small boy. Gasps and moans of pain echoed from Matt's lips as he felt Francis filling him. once he was completely sheathed within Matthieu, Francis stilled so the younger could get use to the feeling of him. A minute or two passed before he felt his little Canadian squirm, taking that as a sign to move he pulled out and pushed back in, pulling a pleasure filled gasp out of the boy. continuing this action, he set a steady pace. Moans and gasps came spilling out of Matthieu's mouth, tears of pleasure slipped out of the corners of his eyes. Reaching up her grabbed onto the Frenchman's shoulders and arched his back as he felt Francis brush against something inside of him, pulling a very loud moan from his lips. "F Francis!" lacing his fingers through the older man's blonde hair, the Canadian pulled him down and kisses him. slowly Francis' thrusts became faster and less rhythmic. " I I'm close," whispered Matthieu.

Pulling the smaller boy into his arm's in a tight embrace, Francis sat up, pulling the Canadian into his lap, still thrusting into the boy. Not long after, the Frenchman thrust one last time into his lover and filled him with his release, pulling Matthieu over the edge, spilling his own seed onto their stomachs. Both men sat panting, Francis' head in the crook of Matthieu's neck, and Matthieu clinging to Francis. After they caught their breath, the two separated and just laid in each others arms. Francis smiled at the younger boy and sighed "je t'aime tellement**" Bringing a hand up, he cupped the boys cheek and kissed his forehead. Smiling back at Francis, Matthieu snuggled closer to the Frenchman and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, soon Francis joined him.

* * *

**Pie-Chan~ yeah yeah, the end was rushed, but at least it's done ok =/ **

**either way, i hope you liked it =3**

***you are truly breathtaking**

****i love you so much**


End file.
